Talk:Gasoline/@comment-142.167.21.122-20190303002455
Why won't you eagerly back my invention, how to convert our natural gas into synthetic Octane gasoline? It costs only $ 0.125 / Litre to physically convert that natural gas into gasoline! I already emailed Tim Crosbie an explanation how we can make synthetic Octane gasoline for $25/ barrel and sell it for $55/ barrel keeping the $30/ barrel as profit! I then sent a copy to John Lundrigan, a lawyer from Newfoundland! We can make synthetic Octane gasoline for $25/ barrel and sell it for $55/ barrel keeping the $30/ barrel as profit! You pay 100% of international patent required experiment costs FOR 40% of equity! Expected experiment cost = $5,000 - $20,000! I'll phone Bradley George who works as Minister Christopher Mitchelmore's Executive Assistant, who reports to Premier Dwight Ball! I'll inform him to read my 3 emails about how to make synthetic Octane gasoline from 8 Methane gases and electricity! I've already emailed Tim Crosbie an explanation how we can make synthetic Octane gasoline for $25/ barrel and sell it for $55/ barrel keeping the $30/ barrel as profit! I then sent a copy to John Lundrigan, a lawyer from Newfoundland! It's so simple I can't believe scientists have not thought of it already! Take 8 methane gases and physically convert into 4 ethane gases. then into 2 butane gases, then into 1 Octane gas, then condense into 1 Octane gasoline! William Smallwood 834-9700 Look if you want to convert Natural Gas into Jet Fuel the most direct way possible I'll exchange 40% of my patent & all money flowing therefrom FOR your financing 100% of the patent required experiment to 1) convert 8 Methane gases into 4 Ethane gases! 2) Then to convert those 4 Ethane gases into 2 Butane gases! 3) Then to convert those 2 Butane gases into 1 Octane gas! 4) Then to condense that 1 Octane gas into 1 Octane gasoline! Your investment will pay 100% for the vital experiment and that's all! We can then explore, or have others provide us with their Natural Gas which we'll convert it into Octane gasoline, the most environmental fuel there is! The necessary vital experiment is estimated to cost us $5,000 - $20,000! Oh yes, I had to use my premiers' email address because I don't have one! William (Roy Whiteway) Smallwood, 01-709-834-9700 Siobhan Coady Natural Resources Minister, 729-2920 Keith White, Siobhan Coady's Executive Assistant 729-4746 Bradley George, TCII Executive Assistant, 729-2568 The TCII Minister Christopher Mitchelmore, 729-4729 Wait a second, what makes inventing how to make synthetic Octane gasoline cost $5,000 to $20,000? It's an experiment to use physical theory laws of physics on natural gas to create synthetic (that means man-made) Octane (that is the most powerful gasoline for the least weight) gasoline! It only cost the natural gas ($5 / 1,000 cubic feet) and electricity to make synthetic Octane gasoline (Jet Fuel) out of natural gas! Newfoundland Labradour is blessed to make energy for the lowest cost in the world! Your investment will only be spent on the experiment & paperwork that getting a world-wide patent needs! Gasoline for only 12.5 cents a litre + hydro-electricity! Why not utilize our spare electricity + spare natural gas ($5/M.C.F.) to make new gasoline at Hibernia? We can make synthetic Octane gasoline for $25/ barrel and sell it for $55/ barrel keeping the $30/ barrel as profit! William Smallwood 834-9700 Why not utilize our spare electricity + spare natural gas ($5/M.C.F.) to make new gasoline at Hibernia to sell? We can drill our hydro-electricity to Hibernia just as we did drill it to New Brunswick! William Smallwood 834-9700 This coming Monday I'll phone Bradley George at 729-2568 to ask for his help 1) inventing how to physically convert 8 natural gases into 1 synthetic Octane gasoline, then 2) inventing how to chemically convert 8 salt and 8 limestone into 1 synthetic Octane gasoline and 24 Oxygen, then 3) inventing how to chemically convert 8 salt and 8 potash rock into 1 synthetic Octane gasoline and 24 Oxygen! As Executive Assistant in the Department of Tourism, Culture, Industry & Innovation he must try to get an inventive company that can combine our spare 1) hydro-electricity and 2) natural gas into synthetic Octane gasoline, which is worth money! Yours in Liberalism William (Roy Whiteway) Smallwood, 01-709-834-9700, M. J. Personal Care Home, 91 Cherry lane, A1W-3B5, Conception Bay South, Newfoundland, Canada I'll phone Bradley George who works as Minister Christopher Mitchelmore's Executive Assistant! Christopher Mitchelmone reports to Premier Dwight Ball! I'll inform him to read my 3 emails about how to make synthetic Octane gasoline from 8 Methane gases and electricity! I phoned Bradley George and he recommended Keith White 729-2568 who's the executive assistant to Siobhan Coady! Keith White has his Answering Machine answer his phonecalls! Bradley George's emails were automatically treated as junk emails but Bradley found them! search with "TCII, minister, deputy, assistant, bradley, george, chistopher, mitchelmore, tel" 1 litre of synthetic Octane gasoline is made from 12.5 cents of natural gas/ litre + electricity! Canadian currency is the basis for all economic estimates. Australian & American currency estimates Canadian currency! 12.5 cents worth of 5$ / 1,000 Cubic feet of natural gas, can be physically converted into 1 litre of synthetic Octane gasoline! 1,000 cubic feet of natural gas costs 5 dollars! 12.5 cents buys 25 Litres of natural gas which makes 1 litre of synthetic Octane gasoline! Or 1$ / 200 Litres of natural gas of which 12.5 cents buys 25 litres of natural gas which makes 1 litre of synthetic Octane gasoline! With these returns on natural gas reserves the future is producing natural gas and physically converting Jet Fuel from it! Yours in Liberalism William (Roy Whiteway) Smallwood 834-9700 91 Cherry lane, Conception Bay South, A1W-3B5, Newfoundland Labradour, Canada 1 Physically convert natural gas reserves, every 8 Methane gas atoms, into 1 synthetic Octane gasoline molecule! 2 Chemically physically convert 8 salt molecules, 8 NaCl, + 8 limestone molecules, 8 CaCO3, into 1 synthetic Octane gasoline molecule + 24 Oxygen atoms! 3 Chemically physically convert 8 salt molecules, 8 NaCl, + 8 potash rock molecules, 8 KCO3, into 1 synthetic Octane gasoline molecule + 24 Oxygen atoms! Suddenly oil workers will be applauded for liberating 3 Oxygen atoms for every Carbon atom freed! I know how to make gasoline these ways! William (Roy Whiteway) Smallwood, 01-709-834-9700, 91 Cherry lane, Conception Bay South, A1W-3B5, Newfoundland Labradour, Canada I emailed below to North Atlantic Refinery 2/15/2019! I have an hypothesis how to make synthetic Octane gasoline from Methane gas, like Hibernia offshore oil production platform already has giant reserves of and Hydro-electricity, like what the NfLb. Government is building in Labradour! They have Giant reserves of Natural gas, which may be 70% Methane gas, 10% of Ethane gas, 10% of Propane gas, and 10% Butane or heavier gases! Won't you fund my experiment and I'll reward you with 40% of NovaOGas, who'll then invent & patent how to convert natural gas into gasoline! North Atlantic with sole control of this patent in Canada! Instead of producing gas for home heating you can turn the natural gas into Octane gasoline or Jet Fuel! I'll also exchange North Atlantic's assistance for 40% of NovaOGas, my future oil company to make gasoline with. The "Contact us" option in New Zealand refreshes the screen to a clear screen where the user may write their own message to the Government! Why can't we have such an option to users who use the web? I have already sent a written email to liberal MHAs, but I'm eager to send it to the NDP, the Progressive Conservatives & Others who don't yet know that one can easily convert 1) Natural gas, or 'flare gas' into synthetic Octane gasoline, & 2) 8 Limestone (CaCO3) molecules into 1 synthetic Octane gasoline molecule (Jet Fuel) + 24 Oxygen atoms & 3) 8 Potash Rock (KCO3) molecules into 1 synthetic Octane gasoline molecule (Jet Fuel) + 24 Oxygen atoms & 4) Bitumen Rock or Tar Sands, but Suncor already gets oil, gasoline, from Tar Sands! I need this information to be read by the Opposition as much as by Government members! The Opposition under Ches Crosbie can espouse many new suggestions from NfLb.'s public if they only let the "Contact us" option exist here like it does for Australians & New Zealanders! The Opposition may also raise Supply to pay down our debt while also lowering the price of oil! The Opposition may espouse many new ideas that are emailed to them from NfLb.ers! William Smallwood 834-9700